Hok, Let Seh love you!
by Scarlet Drop
Summary: Seh x Hok songfic. "Let me love you"- Mario. Love it, or else.


**ITS MEEEEEEEE! THE CRAZY PSYCHO BITCH FROM HELLLLLLLLLL! THIS IS AN OLD SONG I FOUND WHEN I WAS BORED ON YOUTUBE, AND YEAH, YOU KNOW THE REST.**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I even owned the books and the CD of this song**

Seh was traveling with his father, and He would run into Hok a few times. On the latest visit, her eyes were duller then usual, she was quieter then ever**. **Her chi was weaker. Seh was able to sense this upon a single glance. It was then that Charles, Hok's _boyfriend _(Seh objects that) came home. He and Seh shaked hands**, **and while doing so, Seh caught a wiff of a fruity perfume ad saw some red under Charle's collar. As Charles hugged Hok, Seh noticed Hok wince and her eyes turn watery.

_Baby I just don't get it_

_Do you enjoy getting hurt?_

_I know you smelled the perfume,_

_The make up on his shirt_

"Where were you?," Hok asked Charles as he got a plate of the food she prepared. "We got caught in a storm," He stated with a smirk. Seh, however, Knew Hok knew better. But she always made a point to stand by Charles.

_You don't believe his stories_

_You know that there all lies_

_Bad as you are, You stick around_

_And I don't know why_

As he left the couple's home on near the dock, He started thinking about what would've happened if he confessed to Hok after TongLong was killed. He could have been in that home. He could've been the one Hok looked at in a certain way. Only, He wouldn't be the one causing her this much pain.

_If I was your man_

_(Baby, you)_

_would never worry 'bout _

_(What I do)_

_I'd be coming home_

_(Back to you, Every night, doing you right)_

Seh scowled. That no-good round-eye didn't deserve Hok. He always cheated on her and treated her like crap. Nothing escapes Seh, not even the bruises Hok tried to cover up with her robe. Hok had been through enough in her life, she deserved to live in peace and be treated like a queen for the rest of it. She was loyal, strong, and independent. She outshone other girls by a long shot.

_You're the type of woman_

_(Deserves good things)_

_Fistful of Diamonds_

_(Handful of rings)_

_Baby, you're a star_

_(I just want to show you, you are)_

Now if only she could leave that arrogant loser round-eye. He didn't know real love, even if it smacked him in the face. Just on time, He heard yelling from the little home he walked out of and saw Hok , red faced as an embarrassed Fu,walk out with a small bag.

_you should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way that love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me love you_

_Love you, Love you, Love you_

_Yeah_

Seh walked behind Hok as she stormed far away from the small house. She looked steamed. Her mood lightened whens she saw some roadside music performers. Seh chuckled. Hok loved music. One time when they were in a village on a mission when they were 10, Seh spied on her (and she didn't notice) and saw her dancing to a side street performers music. Seh had never seen something more different then dancing.

But now, standing in the shadows, He watched as she gently set down her bag and glide her feet across the ground. Her now mid-back length brown hair moved with every movement. She raised her arms and twirled gracefully on her feet. Her feet seemed to be moving automatically with the beat of the music. Many men had gathered around Hok, blocking Seh's view. He growled and and made his way to the crowd of men, a few women and a couple of kids. A little boy moved closer to Hok, blushing a little. She held out her hand, offering a little dance. The boy blushed harder and took her hand. She gently guided him through the steps, and she let go and bowed. The little boy blushed and scurried away. A large, muscular man stepped forward, bowed, and held out his hand. She smiled and took his hand and danced with him. By this point, people were throwing coins at Hok and the street side performer.

_Listen_

_your beauty's description looks so good that it hurts_

_Your a dime plus ninety-nine and its a shame_

_Don't know even your worth_

_Everywhere you go they stop and stare_

_Cause your bad and it shows_

_From your head to your toes,_

_out of control,_

_cause baby you know_

The large man let go of Hok's hand and whispered something in her ear, which made her blush immensely. Seh growled and stepped up to Hok as soon as the man left. He boldly placed a hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back_. _Hok blushed a fair shade of crimson and buried her face in his neck

_If I was your man_

_(Baby, you)_

_Would never worry 'bout_

_(What I do)_

_I'd be coming home_

_(Back to you, Every night, doing you right)_

Seh rested his head on top of hers and inhaled her scent. She smelt like green tea.

_You're the type of woman _

_(Deserves good things)_

_Fistful of diamonds_

_(Handful of rings)_

_Baby, your a star_

_(I just want to show you, you are)_

All of the people had left, seeing that Seh made his claim on the beautiful young dancer.

"Let me love you," Seh whispered in Hok's ear. The feeling gave Hok the goosebumps. They just kept on dancing.

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Ooh baby good love and protection_

_Ooh make me your selection _

_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

"That round eye didn't treat you right," Seh began,"Can you please give me a chance?" He stroked her cheek gently.

_Baby you should let me_

_(You deserve better girl)_

_You know you deserve better_

_(We should be together girl)_

_Baby, with you and me, Its whatever girl_

_So can we make this thing ours_

"Yes.," Hok whispered sensually in Seh's ear. Seh's narrow eyes widened at her reply. Now he felt as if he were floating. Hok pressed her lips against his. He let go of her when the kiss ended, grabbed her bag, and literally dragged her to his father's and his campsite. Hok had a hard time keeping up. Yes, this was going to be a beautiful relationship.

**CUT! IKNOW THIS IS AN OLD SONG BUT I LIKE IT! AND YES THEY ARE OOC BUT THEY NEEDED TO BE! **

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


End file.
